The cassette holder assembly may be employed in an apparatus used in the manufacture of discrete and integrated semiconductor products on semiconductor material substrates. To transport the substrates, cassettes may be used which may require a special cassette holder assembly. The invention may also relate to an apparatus provided with such a cassette holder assembly.
A cassette holder assembly for a substrate cassette may comprise a base plate. On the base plate a cassette for storing at least one semiconductor material substrate in an interior space accessible from the front end may be positioned. At least two holding members may be located over and supported by the base plate to position the cassette on the base plate in the correct position. For example, a right holding member may be provided on the base plate on the right seen from the front while a left holding member may be provided on the base plate on the left. The left holding member may be different than the right holding member because each holding member receives the cassette on another side.
A drawback of the holding members for the cassette holder assembly may therefore be that the members are not very versatile and that for left and right holding members different holding members may be required, which may cost extra design and fabrication time and logistic affords.